grobbulusfandomcom-20200214-history
Anivia Frostfeather
Summary Anivia Frostfeather is a Kal'dorei originating in the harsh frozen pines of Winterspring, and is currently a member of the Alliance "Sundered" operation. The organization commands much respect throughout the Alliance, but details of the organization's formation and purpose are scarce. Anivia has gained much respect in the Alliance for defending the Kal'dorei forests of Ashenvale from the Horde, venturing into the Blackrock and defeating the firelord Ragnaros, and defeating the brood mother of the black dragonflight, Onyxia. Appearance Anivia appears as a tall Kal'dorei woman with bright blue eyes with scars above and below the eyelids, and short, purple hair. She dons a feather headdress, signifying her allegiance to the ancient Aviana. and her druidic garments are covered in foliage, from many ages spent prowling the forests. She carries a hammer forged in the molten core of the Blackrock and tempered by the earth spirits that reside there. The hammer is glowing with healing energies that Anivia uses to support her allies. Biography Anivia Frostfeather was born to a small tribe of Kal'dorei that reside in the pines of Winterspring. Anivia learned to live off the land in harsh conditions. Living off the land, and utilizing all parts of the prey she fell, she became attuned to the inner workings of her environment. One day an entourage of goblins arrived at Winterspring, shredders and other machinery in tow, with intent to destroy Anivia's ancestral home. Outnumbered and outgunned, her tribe was mostly massacred, including her family and friends. Agile enough to evade the goblin forces, she fled further into the mountains until she stumbled upon a group of Aviana's disciples. The group welcomed Anivia under their wing, and taught her the druidic ways. Several decades had passed, and Anivia's druidic powers were unparalleled among the disciples. Heart filled with vengeance, she descended from the mountaintops and found the home she knew as an adolescent replaced with a goblin settlement. Even if the disciples of Aviana launched an assault, they did not have the numbers to enact the vengeance that Anivia sought. Dejectedly, she left Winterspring to continue her journey as a druid. She arrived at Ashenvale, a sacred forest of the Kal'dorei that her parents had told her many stories of. What she saw was miles of tree stumps, scrap metal and tools littering the ground, and the foul goblin machinery that she was all too familiar with. She travelled further into the site, and found trees being cut down by orc peons and goblins in shredders. In a fit of rage, she slew all Horde she saw. She was disgusted with herself for allowing this defilement to happen under her nose, and swore to defend the sacred druidic forests from Horde encroachment. Travelling further into the forest, killing all Horde that were unfortunate enough to cross her path, she arrived at the Kal'dorei settlement of Astranaar. There she learned that the Kal'dorei of northern Kalimdor had sworn fealty to the Alliance out of necessity. She travelled to Darnassus to lend her aid to the Alliance in any way possible. There, she began her journey fighting for the Alliance, a journey that took her from the deserts of Tanaris to the depths of the Blackrock.